


Tumblr Prompts (2)

by mitchmatthews



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Theatre AU, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchmatthews/pseuds/mitchmatthews
Summary: Elias’s face is burning as Brock places a hand on his cheek.“I’ve waited for this moment for a long time,” Brock murmurs, slowly leaning in.(Tumblr @boringdrouin)





	1. Elias/Brock - Theatre au

**Author's Note:**

> 58: “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”

Elias’s face is burning as Brock places a hand on his cheek. 

“I’ve waited for this moment for a long time,” Brock murmurs, slowly leaning in. 

Elias knows the stage direction in his script calls for him to stare into Brock’s eyes, but he can’t handle looking at those baby blues right now. He keeps his eyes trained on the ground until he feels Brock tilt his chin up and press his soft lips to Elias’s. 

The air is punched out of Elias’s chest and he grabs Brock’s biceps in surprise. He’s supposed to push Brock away and say his next line, but he’s completely forgotten. All he can think about is Brock’s right hand on his waist, his mouth moving slowly against Elias’s. 

Elias is snapped out of his trance when he hears one of the directors yelling in frustration.

“Cut!” 

Brock pulls away and Elias stands there with pink cheeks, unsure of what to do. He can’t quite look at Brock. 

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot my line,” Elias mumbles. 

He’s just the understudy. He didn’t come in to practice today expecting to hear that Jake broke his arm, that he will have to act in his place for the show. Elias barely has the lines memorized, and now he’s being thrown straight into a kissing scene with Brock. 

“It’s okay, just start at the beginning of the scene,” the director says. 

Elias nods and gets into place, waiting for Brock’s first line to start the scene. 

“Jack? Jack?!” Brock calls. Elias waves him over. 

“I’m here,” he says. Brock smiles and takes his hand. 

“I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”

Brock takes Elias’s face in his hands and kisses him again. Elias’s mind goes blank and he accidentally lets his bottom lip drop open in surprise, turning the kiss more intimate than it already was. Brock just rolls with it, cradling Elias’s head gingerly and dipping his tongue into Elias’s mouth. Elias moans, he actually fucking  _ moans _ , like an idiot.

Then he remembers himself and pushes Brock away. 

“Edward!” He shouts. “I told you I can’t be with you!” 

Elias fumbles through the line with a voice crack and his face still feels like it’s on fire, but he says every word. 

Brock reaches for him and pulls him into his arms. Elias nearly faints. He’s dreamed about those strong arms wrapping around him since the beginning of the semester. Brock’s the only reason he auditioned for the university’s acting group. He never expected to get cast as the main understudy. 

“Please stay, I love you,” Brock says. Elias rests his head against Brock’s shoulder, wishing he meant those words. 

“Okay,” Elias agrees. “I’ll stay.” 

The scene ends so one of the directors calls cut again.

“That was better,” she says, smiling. “You guys have a lot of chemistry. Why don’t you practice that a few more times backstage while we move on to the next scene?” 

“How long are we supposed to kiss before he pushes me away?” Brock asks. 

Elias’s stomach flips. The script says one second, yet Elias dragged it out for at least five seconds each time. Brock probably knows that. 

The directors look at each other and whisper for a few seconds. 

“That last one was good. Elias, count to six before you push him away.” 

Elias nods and finally glances at Brock. The older boy looks unbothered. 

“Um, how like,  _ into _ it are we supposed to get?” Elias asks. Brock laughs. 

“Full on make-out if you’re comfortable with it. Might as well get familiar for that other scene.” 

Oh god, Elias completely forgot about the  _ other scene.  _ They’re supposed to make out while Elias sits in Brock’s  _ lap _ .

Brock turns and heads backstage, nudging Elias’s arm as he passes. “Let’s go.” 

Elias silently follows Brock backstage until they’re alone behind the curtains. The lights are dim but Elias is fairly sure the blush on his cheeks is still visible. 

“Why don’t we practice the other scene?” Brock suggests, because apparently he wants Elias to suffer. 

Elias looks around. The scene is supposed to take place on a couch. “Um, where?”

Brock spots a chair on the other end of the backstage area. They head over and Brock sits down. 

He gives Elias a welcoming smile. “You know your lines?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Come here.” Brock pats his leg.

Elias swallows nervously and makes his way over. He slowly lowers himself onto Brock’s lap so he’s straddling the older boy’s legs. Brock’s hands wrap around his waist and Elias closes his eyes, ducking his head down in embarrassment. Brock pulls him closer so they’re chest to chest. Elias’s skin tingles everywhere they touch. 

Brock rubs a soothing circle on Elias’s lower back. “This okay?” 

Elias nods and awkwardly drops his hands to his sides. 

“I don’t know what to do with my hands.” 

Brock grabs Elias’s hands and places them on his shoulders. 

“I think once we start kissing you’re supposed to wrap your arms around me.” 

Elias takes a deep breath and says his first line. 

“I’m so happy we’re together.” 

Brock grins. “Nothing could keep us apart.” 

“I love you,” Elias says, and that’s when he’s supposed to lean in and kiss Brock, but he hesitates. It was so much easier when he just had to stand there and wait for Brock to kiss him.

Brock must see the panicked look on his face because he chuckles. “Just relax,” he says. 

“Nothing could keep us apart,” Brock repeats. His eyes are so loving as he stares up at Elias. 

Elias is in the lap of the boy he’s had a crush on for months. His heart is beating so fast he can’t even get his line out.

Brock sighs. “What’s wrong?” 

Elias blushes again and tries to stand up but Brock keeps his arms around Elias’s waist and holds them there.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s just me.” 

Elias laughs. “We barely know each other.” 

Brock shrugs. “It’s been weeks since the first rehearsal. I feel comfortable with you.” 

Elias looks down. “Really?” 

Brock answers by tilting Elias’s chin up and pressing their mouths together. It’s just a soft, chaste kiss but it gives Elias butterflies. 

Brock pulls away after a moment. “See? It’s easy.” 

Elias is warm all over. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to just lean in and make out with Brock like it’s nothing. 

Brock says his line for a third time. “Nothing could keep us apart.” 

“I love you,” Elias coos back. He means it more than he’d like to admit.

Brock tugs him forward by his t-shirt. 

“Seriously, it’s nothing to be shy about.” 

“I’ve never kissed anyone until today,” Elias mumbles. He didn’t plan on telling Brock, but he’s just so nervous.

Brock’s face softens. “Oh, I didn’t realize.” 

Elias laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, this is all new for me.” 

At least he’s gotten used to sitting on Brock’s legs. Sort of. 

“Here, I’ll kiss you again and let’s just go at ‘er until you feel comfortable enough to go for it in the scene.” Brock talks like a frat boy and Elias barely has time to giggle at it before Brock is kissing him again. 

They’ve kissed multiple times now but Elias is still surprised by the feeling. Brock deepens it, cradling Elias’s head and brushing his tongue against the small space between Elias’s lips. Elias parts his mouth, completely letting Brock in. 

The first touch of their tongues has Elias gasping and pulling away. “S-sorry, it’s just a lot.” 

It’d be okay if this was real. If Brock was kissing Elias because he wanted to, not just because their scripts says they have to. 


	2. Connor/Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”

Connor wakes up in a hospital bed. The last thing he remembers is three aggressive hockey fans cornering him in an alley on his way to Freddie’s apartment. His left eye hurts and he can’t open it all the way, but he looks around and sees he’s in a private room. Mitch and Freddie are sitting near the door. Mitch notices he’s awake.

“Connor!” He exclaims, leaping to his feet. He rushes over and bends down, giving Connor a gentle hug. Connor hugs back and his shoulders and rib cage scream in protest. 

“Fuck, everything hurts,” Connor wheezes, lying back against his pillow. 

“I’ll go find your nurse!” Mitch says. He pats Connor on the cheek before running out of the room. 

Freddie approaches the bed. He looks so concerned that it makes Connor’s heart skip a beat. He’s had a crush on the goalie for months. 

“How are you feeling?” Freddie asks, reaching for Connor’s hand. Connor blushes but slips his hand into Freddie’s. 

“Um, my ribs hurt. But I don’t feel like anything is broken.” 

Freddie smiles. “Don’t worry, it’s just some bad bruising and a black eye. Those guys really roughed you up, but they didn’t do any serious damage.” 

Connor gets a flash memory of the men standing over him, kicking his stomach and arms. He winces and cowards away from Freddie, back into the safety of the sheets and mattress. 

“Hey, it’s okay. The police caught the men that did this to you. There’s nothing to be scared of.” 

Connor sighs. He’s tired and he wants to sleep, but a nurse walks in with Mitch.

“Hello, Mr. Brown. How are you feeling?” He asks. 

“My ribs hurt a lot.” 

The nurse tells Connor to ice his injuries regularly and to rest. No rushing back into Hockey. Connor is released an hour later. He leaves with Freddie and a Naproxen prescription. The hospital makes him leave in a wheelchair. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Freddie offers. He wheels Connor all the way to the car and helps him into the front seat. If he wasn’t in so much pain, he might’ve been able to appreciate the feeling of Freddie’s hands wrapped around his waist. 

After fifteen minutes of driving, the approach the turn to Connor’s side of town, but Freddie drives past it. 

“You missed the exit,” Connor says. Freddie gives him a gentle smile. 

“You’re staying with me until you feel better.” 

Connor flushes. “Oh. But all of my things…” 

“We can get what you need tomorrow. For now, you just need to eat and sleep. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” 

Freddie reaches over and squeezes Connor’s knee. His hand stays there for the rest of the drive. 

Freddie helps him out of the car and into his apartment. Connor sits on the couch while Freddie makes dinner. 

“I hope sandwiches are okay,” Freddie calls from the kitchen. Connor smiles to himself. 

“Sure, thanks, Fred.” 

Freddie emerges with two plates. He hands one to Connor. 

“Ham and cheese,” he says proudly. He sits down and slowly wraps an arm around Connor, careful not to hurt him.

“This okay?” He murmurs, and his face is so close that Connor can’t look at him. He nods instead, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite so he doesn’t have to speak. 

Freddie rubs his shoulder soothingly. It feels nice and Connor shifts slightly closer, until their sides are pressed together. A few of his bruises make it uncomfortable, but he suffers through it. The pain is worth it if he can cuddle with Freddie. 

“I was so worried about you,” Freddie admits. 

Connor takes another bite. 

“I knew you were walking, so when you were late I got scared. I called your phone at least ten times before I just gave up and went looking for you.” 

Connor swallows. “How’d you know I was in trouble?” 

Freddie shakes his head. “You’re never late. I just had a really bad feeling.” 

He usually wouldn’t be so brave, but Connor takes a chance and rests his head against Freddie’s shoulder. 

He’s quiet when he speaks. “I thought they were gonna kill me.” 

He puts his plate down beside him. He starts to shake just thinking about it. “They came out of nowhere.” 

Freddie rubs up and down his arm again. “Hey, it’s okay… I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”

Connor closes his eyes and turns his face, pressing it into Freddie’s neck. Freddie puts his plate down and wraps his other arm around Connor. 

“You’re safe here.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @boringdrouin 
> 
> Updates every 15 kudos!


	3. Jake/Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 74\. Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap
> 
> \- Friends with benefits   
> \- pining

At some point Jake started straddling Ben’s lap. Ben doesn’t really remember when— only that his brain short circuited. He wraps his arms around Jake’s waist and Jake moans against his mouth.

“Fuck, baby,” Ben groans, nipping at Jake’s bottom lip. They makeout slowly for a few seconds, until Jake freezes. He pulls away with a panicked look on his face and throws himself off Ben’s lap. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asks, concerned. Jake jumps to his feet and rubs at his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. 

“We—we aren’t supposed to kiss!” He exclaims.

It’s a rule Jake made when they started sleeping together. Ben thinks it’s stupid. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Ben laughs. Jake looks so freaked out over something that’s such a natural part of physical intimacy. 

Jake shakes his head violently. “Yes, it is! People only kiss when feelings are involved. We’re just fuck buddies.” 

Ben scratches his head. “You kissed me,” he points out. 

Jake flushes. “Whatever. It can’t happen again. It’s too much like we’re dating if we kiss.” 

Ben’s heart plummets. He tries to hide the disappointment from his voice.

“Is… is that such a bad thing?” 

Jake’s eyes widen in horror. 

“ _ Yes _ !” He shouts. 

Ben looks down. “Oh.” 

“Why? You don’t have feelings for me, do you?” 

Ben swallows and shakes his head slowly. “No. I don’t have feelings for you.” he lies. The words are sour in his mouth. 

He likes Jake too much to admit his feelings. Jake would end what they have, and Ben can’t go back to being just friends. Not when they’ve been together so intimately. Not when Ben knows what it’s like to touch Jake, to make him moan

Jake huffs angrily. “Good. I’m gonna head home.”

He makes his way towards Ben’s bedroom door.

“You don’t have to,” Ben says. “We can just fuck. I won’t kiss you or anything.” 

Jake sighs, but he strips his shirt off. “Fine, but let’s go quick. I’m already prepped.” 

Ben wants to touch him, but he restrains, even as Jake climbs onto his bed.

“We… we don’t have to.” 

Jake looks surprised. “What?” 

Ben shrugs. “You don’t really sound like you want to.”

Jake glares and Ben raises his hands defensively. “Which is fine! We can just watch a movie or something.” 

Jake’s still glaring as he shimmies out of his sweatpants. His eyes are ridiculously pretty. “Don’t be stupid. Just fuck me already.” 

Ben scrambles onto the bed. He doesn’t need to be told twice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @boringdrouin


	4. Tyson/JT First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JT touches Tyson for the first time when they’re nineteen. They’re smoking a joint on JT’s bed. 
> 
> Childhood friends getting together au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- warnings: they smoke a joint and they’re 19 when they engage in sexual activity. 
> 
> This is a childhood friends au. If you recognize this, it’s because it’s a scene from another fic I wrote. I just changed it a bit to fit with Tyson and JT because I thought it would work well for this pairing.

JT touches Tyson for the first time when they’re nineteen. They’re smoking a joint on JT’s bed. 

“My first time having sex is gonna suck,” Tyson blurts. JT sits up and gives him a weirded out look. 

“What?” 

Tyson sighs and takes a long drag before handing the joint back to JT. 

“I don’t know, it’s just gonna suck. I can barely last five minutes when I jerk off.” 

“You’re worried about cumming too soon?” JT laughs. It’s not something he’s ever really thought about. There’s no one he wants to fuck anyway, other than Tyson. 

“Yes!” Tyson shouts. He turns on his side and gives JT a dazed look. 

“We should practice.” 

Even when he’s stoned, JT knows that’s a bad idea. “No.” 

“Please?” Tyson pouts. “I need to learn how to suck dick, anyway. You should let me learn on you.” 

Heat blooms on JT’s cheeks. He really wants to say yes. “No, don’t be stupid.” 

“It’s not gay,” Tyson insists, as if he can read JT’s mind. “It’s just friends helping friends.” 

JT crosses his arms over his chest. “Fine.” 

Tyson cheers and sits up, stripping his shirt off. He awkwardly wiggles out of his jeans and then climbs into JT’s lap. He smiles proudly and JT finds the whole thing a lot cuter than he should. 

“You’re comfortable,” Tyson says, shifting forwards to press his chest against JT’s. He winds his arms around JT’s neck and smiles coyly. 

“What do you want?” JT sighs, though he’s itching to get his hands on Tyson and feel his soft skin. 

Tyson pouts adorably. “Don’t you want to touch me?” He leans in and nips at JT’s jaw. “I want you to touch me.” 

The words go straight to JT’s dick. He never thought sweet, gentle Tyson could be like this. 

Tyson grabs JT’s left hand and holds it up to his mouth, delicately licking at his fingertips. He holds eye contact as he sucks two of JT’s fingers into his mouth. JT feels hot all over. He wonders where Tyson learned this. 

“Want these inside me,” Tyson whispers wetly, guiding JT’s hand to his bum. JT timidly grabs it, earning a soft groan from the other boy. 

“I, I have lube,” JT stutters, turning and reaching into his nightstand drawer with his free hand. He wets his fingers with it carefully before slipping his hand into the back of Tyson’s boxers. 

“Yes,” Tyson hisses, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as JT’s fingers find his tight little hole. With a nervous breath, JT pushes a finger in. 

Tyson leans forwards and rests his forehead on JT’s shoulder. “Mm.” 

“I got you,” JT whispers, working his finger in and out slowly. He draws a quiet moan out of Tyson and slips another finger in. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Tyson whines. He moans desperately and rocks back against JT’s hand. His dick is leaking in his boxers, creating a dark stain on the fabric. 

“Feels good?” JT asks, nervous. Tyson nods and makes a gorgeous sobbing sound in his ear. 

“So good, J. So good.” 

JT makes Tyson cum like that, fingering him slowly while Tyson grinds down onto his thigh. 

“I think you lasted six minutes,” JT pants. 

“Shut up,” Tyson grumbles, climbing out of JT’s lap. “Next time you can fuck me and we’ll see just how long you last.”


	5. Tyson/JT: lap sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: no more seats in the car guess I have to sit in ur lap

**8: no more seats in the car guess I have to sit in ur lap**

 

Some of the guys from JT’s college hockey team go to the frat party on friday night. JT doesn’t want to go at first, but Tyson pouted when he said that, and well. What is JT supposed to do when his bratty liney begs for something?

That’s how he ends up drunk and dancing to 2008 Taylor Swift songs with Tyson, surrounded by a bunch of frat boys he hardly knows. 

“Josty, Josty,” he slurs, reaching out to grab Tyson’s waist so he stops jumping up and down. “I think the boys are heading out.” 

Tyson stops dancing and sways into JT’s space, wrapping his arms around JT’s neck. They’re almost the same height, but Tyson still manages to look up at him. His eyes are so big and sweet, and he’s pouting again. JT wants him so badly, but even when he’s drunk he knows he can’t have him. JT’s the captain, and Tyson is his rookie. 

“Take me, Cap’n,” Tyson mumbles, so drunk he can hardly speak. JT’s brain is fuzzy enough that for a second, he thinks Tyson is asking him for sex. 

“Yeah, let’s go. Sam’s the DD.” He grabs Tyson’s hand and leads him outside to where the boys are climbing into Sam’s car. JT gets in the back beside Cale and Mikko. The car fills up, but Tyson is still standing by JT’s door and awkwardly swaying. 

“No more seats,” he says with a grin, which. How did that even happen? There are five seats in Sam’s car, and five of them came, yet they somehow picked up a stray. He remembers suddenly that Cale met them at the party. 

“Just get in,” Sam says. Tyson shrugs and gives JT a lopsided smile. 

“Guess you’re my seat, captain.” It’s the most coherent thing he’s said in hours. 

JT knows it’s not a good idea to have Tyson on him, but he doesn’t want to make a fuss in front of the guys, so he just shrugs. His brain short circuits as soon as Tyson’s settled on his lap. Tyson doesn’t even try to sit on the edge of his knees or distribute his weight so he’s not too heavy. He just plops down onto JT’s lap and leans back onto JT’s chest. His ass is pressed against JT’s crotch, and he keeps wriggling around like he’s trying to get comfortable.  JT squeezes his eyes shut to keep from groaning. He wraps an arm around Tyson’s waist to get him to settle. 

“Quit moving,” he mutters, and Tyson stills almost instantly. He leans his head back against JT’s shoulder and stays like that for the rest of the ride. JT spends it thinking about gross things and ignoring the feeling of Tyson’s ass so he doesn’t get hard. It’s a really nice ass. 

Sam drops off the others first, and Tyson follows JT out when they get to his house. 

“Sam’s gonna take you home,” JT says, trying to push Tyson back into the car. Tyson pouts again. He seems to have realized that it’s JT’s weakness. 

“Fine, let’s go,” he sighs. “Thanks, Sam!” 

Sam says something back, but JT shuts the door halfway through and doesn’t hear. 

“Are we gonna have sex?” Tyson asks on the way in. “Sober me really wants to have sex with you.” 

“Jesus, Josty,” JT grumbles, heat rising to his cheeks. “How much did to drink?” 

“Six,” Tyson shrugs, but doesn’t specify what. JT saw him have at least three shots and a few beers. 

“So?” he asks again, once they’re in JT’s room. “Because I would really enjoy having your dick in my mouth.” 

JT face palms and tries to ignore the way his dick suddenly takes an interest in their conversation. 

“I’m your captain.” 

Tyson shrugs and moves closer. “That’s like half the reason I think you’re so hot.” 

JT makes a face. “Seriously?” 

Tyson shrugs again. “I probably have a thing for dudes with power, I dunno. But it’s less than half the reason. I was joking.” 

JT shakes his head and tries to push Tyson towards the bed to sleep. Tyson seems to get the wrong idea and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“You are very drunk, Tys. Let’s talk about it when we’re sober.” 

Tyson frowns, but he lies back and lets JT take his shoes off. 

“I try to! I flirt with you so much.” 

JT flushes. “You flirt with everyone.”

“I don’t!” He protests. “Okay, maybe a little. But I  _ actually  _ flirt with you.” 

JT takes off his own shoes. “Not really.”

“What do you mean?!” Tyson squawks. “I wear really really tiny shorts around you and I touch your arm all the time and I sit very very close to you every chance I get.” 

JT pauses. “You wear those shorts around me purposely?” 

He thought Tyson just happened to wear them whenever JT was at his place. 

“Duh,” Tyson rolls his eyes. “It’s obviously not working.” 

JT smiles awkwardly and sits on the edge of his bed. “You’re my rookie, Tys.” 

“So?” 

“So, it’s my responsibility to make sure you—” 

“Listen, if you’re not into me it’s fine,” Tyson cuts him off. “But don’t use your captaincy as an excuse. The season ends in like two weeks.” 

“But then we have playoffs—” 

“I think we both know we aren’t making it past round one,” Tyson interrupts again. He seems a lot more sober then he did ten minutes ago. 

JT looks at him and is surprised to see him looking hurt. Then it dawns on him—Tyson thinks he’s being rejected. 

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I brought it up.” He rolls over onto his side, facing away from JT. He’s still in his jeans. 

JT wants to tell Tyson how much he likes him, but he knows he can’t. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @boringdrouin


	6. Tyson/JT - Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amnesia 
> 
> Tyson looks up at JT, who’s standing in the corner of the room nervously. He slowly approaches Tyson’s bed, and honestly, Tyson is a little confused on why he’s here. They met at prospects camp last year, and sure they played together in Tyson’s debut, but they’re not that close yet. Tyson probably wouldn’t visit JT in the hospital if it were the other way around. 
> 
>  
> 
> “How are you feeling?” JT asks. His big brown eyes are filled with so much concern it makes Tyson’s heart stutter, which… fuck. He thought his stupid crush went away after prospect camp ended.

When Tyson wakes up, he’s in a hospital bed surrounded by his mom, sister, a nurse, and JT Compher. He’s thirsty and groggy and the light is making his head burn, but he forces himself to slowly sit up. 

 

“I’ll call the Doctor,” the nurse says, and he quickly steps out of the room. 

 

“Oh sweetie,” Tyson’s mom says lovingly, reaching out to hug him. He hugs her quietly and groans when sharp pain shoots through his neck. 

 

“What happened?” He asks. The last thing he remembers is heading back to his hotel room after his NHL debut. 

 

“You took a really bad hit last night, went head first into the boards,” she explains. Tyson makes a face and lies down. He doesn’t remember any bad hits. 

 

“Don’t worry, Tys,” Kacey says with a grin. “JT pummeled the guy pretty well.” 

 

Tyson looks up at JT, who’s standing in the corner of the room nervously. He slowly approaches Tyson’s bed, and honestly, Tyson is a little confused on why he’s here. They met at prospects camp last year, and sure they played together in Tyson’s debut, but they’re not that close yet. Tyson probably wouldn’t visit JT in the hospital if it were the other way around. 

 

“How are you feeling?” JT asks. His big brown eyes are filled with so much concern it makes Tyson’s heart stutter, which…  _ fuck.  _ He thought his stupid crush went away after prospect camp ended. 

 

“Um, my head hurts,” Tyson says dumbly, as JT kneels down beside his bed so they’re at the same height. He’s so big and handsome and Tyson would really like to be f—  _ now is not the time for that.  _

 

The nurse returns with a doctor, and JT smiles at him before moving out of the way. 

 

“I’ll be back, just gonna grab some food for your mom.” 

 

Tyson smiles back and watches him leave the room before finally turning to the doctor. She grins at him. 

 

“It’s great to see you awake, Tyson. You were in a coma for almost twelve hours.” 

 

“Shit,” Tyson says impulsively. “What time is it?” 

 

“It’s 8:16am,” the nurse says, and he moves towards the window to open the curtains. The extra light doesn’t make Tyson flinch, which he guesses is a good sign. 

 

“There shouldn’t be any permanent damage to your neck, but it might be sore and stiff for the next week. No physical damage to your head, other than a small bump,” the doctor says. She holds out her finger in front of Tyson’s face. 

 

“Can you follow my finger, hon?” 

 

He nods and follows it with his eyes as she moves it back and forth. 

 

“Good.” She holds up her clipboard and steps a few feet back. “Can you read this?” 

 

The letters are pretty big and the sentence is easy, so Tyson reads it out for her. 

 

“What’s today’s date?” She asks. Tyson hesitates. 

 

“Well, uh. Last night was my debut. So it’s April 1st now, right?”

 

The doctor frowns. “What year?” 

 

Tyson swallows nervously. “2017, right? I just got called up.” 

 

Tyson realizes how bad the situation is when he hears his mom swear. She never does. 

 

The doctor shakes her head sadly. “It’s January 3rd, 2020.” 

 

Tyson’s stomach flips. “Oh, fuck.” He’s three years behind. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s probably temporary memory loss from the hit to your head. We’ll do some more work with you and try to gage how severe it is.” 

 

Tyson nods along, but he doesn’t know what to say. He’s scared, but probably not as much as his mom who’s turned white like snow. 

 

“It’s okay,” he says to her. “I’ll be fine.” 

 

The nurse ushers his mom and sister out into the hall so they can finish examining Tyson. He can walk and remember important personal details, which they say is a good sign. He doesn’t have any physical head damage, which means he should recover within a few weeks. The concussion might linger, but he’s expected to regain his memory. 

 

The nurse leaves and the doctor lets his mom, sister, and JT back in. 

 

“We think Tyson will make a full recovery, but it might take some time. We want him to stay here until the evening, just in case. I’ll be back to check on you in a few hours.” She leaves, and Tyson turns to his mom. 

 

She looks relieved, and she hugs him when he sits up. 

 

“You’re going to be okay, sweetie,” she says. Tyson nods and kisses her on the cheek. 

 

“I know, Mom. Don’t worry.” 

 

“I’m so sorry hon, but Kacey and I have to fly home. Kacey has a game tomorrow and I couldn’t get any more time off work.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine!” He assures her. He knows the team’s medical staff will take care of him. 

 

“I’ll come back on Friday night and stay with you for the weekend.” 

 

“It’s okay, really. I’ll be fine,” Tyson laughs. 

 

“I know,” she sighs. “I guess JT will be with you, anyways.” 

 

Tyson shifts his gaze past his mom to JT. He’s back to awkwardly standing in the corner. 

 

“Do we live together?” 

 

JT nods, and Kacey grins. “Since your rookie season,” she says, and winks really obviously. 

 

“We lived with Alex Kerfoot, too, but he got traded before the start of this season,” JT adds. “Now we have an apartment.” 

 

It’s hard to believe that so much has happened and he can’t remember any of it. 

 

“We’d better go. I love you, call me if you need anything.” Tyson’s mom runs her fingers through his hair and smiles. 

 

“Love you too.” 

 

Kacey waves on her way out the door. “Hope you feel better Tys!” 

 

“Bye!” He calls after her. And then he’s alone with JT. 

 

Tyson stares at him. “Um. You don’t have to stay.” 

 

JT frowns and Tyson cringes at himself for sounding like an asshole. 

 

“Is it okay if I do?” 

 

Tyson shrugs, which is a bit hard because his neck and shoulders are so stiff. “Sure.” 

 

JT grabs the chair for visitors and drags it over to Tyson’s bed. Up close, he looks exhausted. 

 

“Were you here all night?” Tyson asks, just as JT yawns. 

 

“Yeah,” he admits sheepishly. “After you got taken out on the stretcher, I got ejected for fighting Marchand. I came here as soon as I could.” 

 

Tyson makes a face. “Marchand is the reason I can’t remember.” 

 

“I think I knocked one of his teeth out. It was pretty bad.” 

 

“You don’t have to fight for me,” Tyson tells him. He vaguely remembers JT getting in a scrum for him, and when he realizes that he remembers it, he grins like a mad man. 

 

“You got in a little fight for me against Edmonton too. I remember that.” 

 

JT’s eyebrows jump in surprise. “In November,” he confirms. “Your mom texted me after and told me not to get myself hurt over you.” 

 

“You and my mom text?” Tyson laughs. 

 

JT looks at him sadly. “You and I are pretty close, Tys.” 

 

Tyson’s mouth is suddenly very dry. JT looks down and wrings his hands nervously. It’s quiet for a long time, like neither of them can think of anything to say. 

 

“I thought you were dead,” JT finally admits. The words hang in the air heavily. 

 

“You went head first into the boards and just dropped to the ice. You weren’t moving, and I was right there, it didn’t look like you were even breathing.” 

 

Tyson reaches out and rests his hand on JT’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m okay, dude. Seriously. Maybe you should go home and sleep for a bit.” 

 

JT shakes his head. “It would be weird to go home without you.” 

 

Tyson shrugs and lies back, relaxing into the pillows. The painkillers he was given are helping, and the nurse dimmed the lights enough to stop his eyes and head from hurting. He doesn’t feel much, other than confusion. 

 

“How, like, close  _ are _ we?” Tyson finally asks. It seems like he means a lot to JT. 

 

“We do everything together,” JT says quickly. “And I feel like I know everything about you.” 

 

Tyson blames what he says next on his concussion. “Do you know about the massive crush I have on you?” 

 

The adoring smile it gets from JT is worth it.

 

“I do. It’s cute. You told me you’ve liked me since our first training camp.” 

 

Tyson flushes. “That, that is true. What else have I told you?” 

 

JT’s still smiling as he slides his chair closer to Tyson. “Last year you told me you wanted me to kiss you after your first game.” 

 

Tyson’s cheeks are burning. He always manages to embarrass himself in front of hot guys. 

 

“You told me you love me,” JT adds. Tyson’s heart skips a beat. 

 

“When?” He asks softly.

 

JT doesn’t hesitate. “June 21st, 2018. You drunk called me to tell me you missed me. I flew down to Vancouver to see you the next day.” 

 

He pauses for a moment, pursing his lips. Tyson tracks the movement with his eyes and vaguely remembers what it’s like to kiss JT. 

 

“We’re together,” Tyson realizes. He’s not surprised that his stupid crush on JT turned into so much more. Tyson’s completely enamoured with JT as is, he can’t imagine what it’s like after knowing him for three years. 

 

JT bites his lip. “On November 5th, 2019, I asked you to marry me.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @boringdrouin


	7. Tyson/JT college AU part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: in the rain. 
> 
> College au - Tyson is the captain of the figure skating team and JT is the captain of the hockey team. 
> 
> This is technically a sequel to part 6 of my first tumblr prompts book, but can be read as a stand alone. I've added a link to the first part at the beginning of this chapter.

**You can read part 1 here -[Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819153/chapters/42375830)**

 

* * *

As usual, the hockey team is still on the ice when it’s time for figure skating practice. One of Tyson’s teammates frowns as she laces up her figure skates. 

 

“It’s like they do this purposely,” she says. “They’re always on during our time.” 

 

“Of course it’s purposeful,” Tyson seethes. “Compher’s trying to piss me off.” 

 

He skates onto the ice, immediately heading to number 37. 

 

“Compher,” he growls. “Hockey practice ended ten minutes ago. We’ve been waiting for our turn.” 

 

JT gives him an easy smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll be off soon.” 

 

He’s gorgeous. Tyson hates him. 

 

“No, I need you off  _ now. _ We only get forty minutes on the ice, and you already ate up ten of it.” 

 

JT rolls his eyes. “Chill, little dancer.” 

 

“Holy fuck, don’t call me that,” Tyson snaps. They have this conversation almost every time they’re on the ice together. He knows JT only does it to get him riled up, but he can’t control how angry it makes him. 

 

JT shrugs. “Sorry, I forgot you like to be called baby instead.” 

 

He’s obviously referring to the last time they were together — hooking up in Tyson’s dorm room. JT fucked him so hard he cried, called him baby, and made him cum twice. In return, Tyson scratched up JT’s back so badly his team made fun of him the next day. 

 

Tyson flushes. “Shut up, just go. Please.” 

 

JT shrugs again and ignores him, passing a puck to one of his teammates. 

 

“Seriously,” Tyson pleads. “This is our last practice before the competition. We need this time.” 

 

JT smiles at him and tousles his hair. It ignites such an angry, hot feeling in Tyson that he swears he sees red. 

 

“Fuck off!” He shouts, shoving JT’s hand away.

 

“You’re so fucking disrespectful all the time. You  _ know  _ how important this competition is to me, and you don’t even care!” 

 

“I’m not—” JT starts to object, but Tyson interrupts him. 

 

“You are!” He shouts. Most of the hockey team has stopped to listen. “So you can stop showing up at my dorm room at 2am when you’re looking for a fuck, okay? You can’t even pretend to care about me, so why should I keep letting you into my bed, huh?” 

 

JT’s gone pale. It’s silent on the ice other than Tyson’s shouts. He hopes he’s embarrassing JT. 

 

He turns on the other hockey players. 

 

“I want you all off my ice, NOW!” 

 

“Tyson, I’m sorry,” JT sighs, reaching out like he’s going to grab Tyson’s hand. 

 

Tyson shoves him away. “Fuck off, dick face.” 

 

JT doesn’t budge. He just stares at Tyson sadly in a way that makes him even madder. 

 

“The fuck are you waiting for?” Tyson hisses. “Go.” 

 

“C’mon, Tys. I’ll be over later and we can talk.” 

 

Tyson makes a face. “No, fuck you. You can’t just show up whenever you want anymore.” 

 

Tyson shoves at his chest gently. “Go,” he pleads. 

 

JT finally listens and follows his team off the ice. Once they’ve disappeared, the other figure skaters join Tyson. He tries to hide the fact that he’s crying. 

 

*****

 

Despite Tyson telling him no, JT still shows up at his dorm room that night. When Tyson opens his door, he’s not surprised to see him. He is surprised to see him soaking wet. 

 

“What the fuck?” Tyson says. 

 

JT stares at him blankly. “It’s raining.” 

 

“So you walked here in the rain?” 

 

“You wouldn’t answer my calls,” JT explains. 

 

Tyson makes a face. “You couldn’t have waited until the storm passed? There’s a literal tornado warning.” 

 

JT looks tired. He’s shivering. “You’re mad at me.” 

 

“I’m always mad at you,” Tyson points out. “You piss me off.” 

 

“I know,” JT sighs. “But I went too far this time.” 

 

Tyson crosses his arms over his chest. “So? Why do you care? You hate me.” 

 

JT shakes his head. “I don’t hate you. I like getting you angry, and I like the hate sex. But I don’t hate you.” 

 

Tyson frowns. “You have a weird way of showing it.” 

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I know how hard you’ve worked for this competition.” 

 

“I thought so,” Tyson agrees. “Its all I talk about. But maybe you just tune me out once we’re done fucking.” 

 

“I don’t,” JT says, earnest. “I love hearing what you have to say after. You get so… so soft.” 

 

Tyson feels heat rise to his cheeks, but he pretends to be unphased. 

 

“If I say I forgive you, will you leave?” 

 

JT shakes his head. “I know you don’t mean it. And it’s not the only reason I’m here.” 

 

Tyson finally steps aside and lets him in. JT drips water all over his carpet. 

 

“What’s the other reason?” 

 

“I’m about 99% sure you’re gonna tell me to fuck off,” JT starts, and Tyson has never seen him this vulnerable. “But I gotta tell you, Tyson, you’re all I think about.” 

 

His words cause warm flutterings in Tyson’s stomach. 

 

“I know we’ve been doing this stupid enemies-who-fuck thing all year, and I’ve loved it, but my favourite part is when you fall asleep on my chest after.” 

 

Tyson stares at him. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

 

JT’s expression doesn't falter one bit. “I know.” 

 

“Things are fine the way they are,” Tyson says weakly. He doesn’t want to let himself believe he can actually  _ have  _ JT in the way he wants. 

 

“They’re not,” JT says firmly. “Because I’m always so focused on getting you angry so you’ll want me, and I always end up overstepping.” 

 

Tyson’s breath isn’t shakey. “I always want you,” he admits.

 

“And I don’t want to upset you anymore. I don’t wanna piss you off. I want to do all the stupid couple stuff we’ve been avoiding.” 

 

Tyson raises an eyebrow, and he can’t help but smile at that. “The stupid couple stuff?” 

 

“Yeah,” JT nods. He moves closer and grabs Tyson’s hand. “Like, I want you to come to my games and wear my jerseys. And I want to get you roses after you win your competition. And I want to cook for you.” 

 

Tyson squeezes his hand and looks down. “Those are pretty specific.” 

 

“They’re things I’ve dreamt of doing for the last six months.” 

 

Tyson shakes his head. “You’re so fucking stupid.” 

 

“I know,” JT agrees, and then he kisses Tyson. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @boringdrouin

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @boringdrouin
> 
> Updates every 15 kudos <3


End file.
